Cloverfield Universe Timeline
This is the timeline of the Cloverfield universe. 20th Century 1945 * 1945: Kantaro Tagruato founds a mining company in Kyūshū, Japan’s southernmost island, named 力の手 (Hand of Power). The company goes on to become very successful in the next few decades. 1982 * 1982: Les Guerriers de Mère-Terre is founded in Paris. 1989 * 1989: Ganu Yoshida, a businessman involved in off-shore drilling, purchases all shares of Hand of Power, a company now faced with scandals and a steady decline. Yoshida becomes C.E.O. of the company and subsequently renames it as the the Tagruato Corporation. * 1989 - 2005: Yoshida builds thirteen Tagruato deep-sea drilling stations, and the company expands into subsidiaries including Bold Futura, Yoshida Medical Research, Slusho! brand happy drink, and ParafFun! Wax Distributors. The Slusho drink contains a secret ingredient called Seabed's Nectar, a mysterious substance that Tagruato has discovered on the seabed. 21st Century 2002 * March 31st: "Earthworm" Operations Center/Armory is established to facilitate the NYANG 42nd Infantry's response to potential terrorist attacks in the New York City area. 2007 * February 25th: Tagruato announces on its website that it employees exalt the company with the highest praise. * May 28th: Tagruato releases a statement claiming that they have completed comprehensive testing on Seabed's Nectar, which they expect to reveal unmatched health benefits. * 2007: The anti-Tagruato environmental activist organisation T.I.D.O. Wave sends some of its members to Tagruato's off-shore drilling rig Chuai Station, including Teddy Hanssen. Teddy goes missing following this assignment, but manages to send his girlfriend Jamie Lascano some evidence from the station, including a sample of Seabed's Nectar. Jamie assumes that Teddy is lying about his disappearance in order to end their relationship. Interestingly, she consumes the sample of Seabed's Nectar and can be seen acting unnaturally hyperactive in the last of a series of video messages she sends to Teddy. * June 2nd: Tagruato's sponsored team, Lions, wins the Little League championship. * July 29th: Ganu Yoshida is honored at Pacific Oil conference * August 9th: Tagruato gives elderly people Slusho! drinks as a gift. * August 27th: The site Jamieandteddy.com is created by Jamie Lascano as a gift for her boyfriend, Teddy Hanssen. * October 4th: The second video is uploaded on Jamieandteddy.com. It shows that Jaimie recived a gift send by Teddy. * October 18th: The third video is uploaded on Jamieandteddy.com. * October 28th: Suinin Station wins Green Award. * November 12th: The fourth video is uploaded on Jamieandteddy.com. * November 19th: The ParafFun! Wax Museum is unveiled by Ganu Yoshida. * November 21th: The Ravaille Research Centre publishes an article on Seabed's Nectar, claiming that it has significant effects on the human body. Tagruato releases a statement claiming that the Ravaille Research Centre's article on Seabed's Nectar is false and that legal action is being taken against them. * November 28th: According to T.I.D.O. Wave, a marine biologist working for Tagruato makes a "magnificent discovery" but is subsequently killed along with his family by a gas explosion. This discovery is presumably of the Large Scale Aggressor (LSA) that attacks New York City during the events of the Cloverfield film. His death is most likely an assassination by Tagruato to prevent his discovery of the LSA from going public. * November 29th: First message send by a whistle blower, working at Chuai Station, is received through randomly selected packages of Slusho! merchandise. The message states that the Chuai Station contains a "dark secret" and that people are going missing. * December 10th: The fifth video is uploaded on Jamieandteddy.com. On it, it is show that the "gift" containing a package Teddy Hanssen requested to be placed in the freezer and not eaten, alongside an audio message, stating that he was kidnapped by Tagruato. Jamie does not believe him however, instead, she takes his message as a cowardly way of breaking up with her and declares that she is "done" with him. * December 18th: Tagruato releases a picnic for its employees. On the same date the second message send by the Whistle Blower is received. It sent as a PDF file from 18kagashimad@tagruato.jp, the e-mail address in tagruato.jp's 'Contact Us' section and in slusho.jp's 'Distribution Opportunities' section. The message suggest that there is not oil on the Chuai Station, and that Tagaruto must have known this before they built it. * December 26th: The sixth video is uploaded on Jamieandteddy.com. Jamie calls Tagruato, to see if Teddy is telling the truth. They claim to have never heard of Teddy, then request her address. She withholds her personal information and hangs up; she becomes angrier when they call her back. * December 27th/28th: Chuai Station is destroyed. Tagruato blames the destruction on an alleged terrorist attack by T.I.D.O. Wave. Teddy Hanssen's sister, Alysse Hanssen, follows leads while searching for her missing brother. One of this leads reveal photos apparently taken by Tagruato submarines. These photos confirm that Human Scale Parasites (HSPs) were present on the seabed around Chuai Station and that the station was in fact attacked by the LSA. * December 29th: The third message send by the Whistle Blower is received. It contains sonar picture indicating something large in the water around the rig, presumably the LSA. The Military Commentary from the Cloverfield Blu-ray supports this, stating that the LSA may have already been discovered by Tagruato. 2008 * January 2nd: The seventh video is uploaded on Jamieandteddy.com. * January 3rd: Tagruato releases a statement claiming that Bold Futura launches a satellite named Hatsui into orbit. After a month spent in orbit, a Japanese government satellite named ChimpanzIII loses a piece which falls into the Atlantic Ocean. Tagruato claims that the Hatsui satellite is being used to locate the rogue piece.The commentary, however suggests that both Chuai Station and the Hatsui satellite may actually have been used to research or keep track of the LSA. * January 7th: The eighth video uploaded on Jamieandteddy.com. Jamie eats the primary evidence in the package Teddy sent her and becomes excited. * January 9th: The nineth video uploaded on Jamieandteddy.com. * January 13th: The tenth video uploaded on Jamieandteddy.com. * January 18th: The eleventh video uploaded on Jamieandteddy.com. Jamie is hyperactive again, indicating she ate the rest of the primary evidence, and states that she is finally over Teddy and thinks he is pathetic. * April 27th: Rob Hawkins and Beth McIntyre are on a date on Coney Island. An unknown object falls from the sky into the ocean. * May 22nd: As documented in the film Cloverfield, the LSA emerges from the Atlantic Ocean and begins to lay waste to New York City, presumably having been perturbed by either the rogue piece of the ChimpanzIII satellite or Tagruato's research. * May 23rd: After several unsuccessful attempts to neutralise the LSA, the US military initiates the Hammerdown Protocol. A large bomb is dropped on Manhattan, presumably resulting in both the destruction of the city and the LSA. 2009 * February: Howard Stambler begins to work for Bold Futura. 2014 * A local girl named Brittany is kidnapped by Howard Stambler, and forced to live with him in his underground bunker. After some times passed she tried to escape, to which Howard killed her. 2016 * February: On Tagruato's website, the employees of the month of February are revealed: Dr. Feng Guangbiao is the employee of the month of Tagruato; Bruno Kielholz is the employee of the month of Yoshida Medical Research; Aminata Sio is the employee of the month of Slusho!; Howard Stambler is the employee of the month of Bold Futura; and Annika Peltier is the employee of the month of ParaFun! Wax Distributors. * February: Howard Stambler creates a website called FunAndPrettyThings.com as an attempt to contact his daughter, Megan. * February-March: Denise puts on sale on Craigslist, Howard's silverware. After discovering Howard's secret website she confronts him, telling him to forget about she and Megan, and to get help. * March: On Tagruato's website, the employees of the month of March are revealed: Hanan Uemoto is the employee of the month of Tagruato; Art Reynoso is the employee of the month of Yoshida Medical Research; Fatima Abourizk is the employee of the month of Slusho!; Nikolai Roza is the employee of the month of Bold Futura; and Theodore Nessn is the employee of the month of ParaFun! Wax Distributors. * March: An unnamed user on FunAndPrettyThings.com leaves Howard a message which contains an audiofile that contains a message that can be decoded by using Slow Scan TV. Although the identity of the person that send the message is unknown, it is highly likely that i could be Nikolai Razo. * March: After having an argument with Ben, Michelle leaves New Orleans, ending their relationship. While she was driving, she is knocked of road by Howard Stambler while he was heading to his bunker, after discovering that an alien attack was going to happen. * March 7th: Michelle wakes up in Howard's bunker were she meets Stambler and Emmett Dewitt. Howard tells her that there has been attack that has poisoned the air. However, she is skeptical about this and tries to escape, but as she is about to open the door, through the window she sees a woman covered with severe skin lesions, and dies shortly, confirming Howards statement. * March: As time passes, the trio begin adapting to life underground. After a ventilator fails, Michelle is sent to fix it, being the only one thin enough to fit through the vents. She discovers a second hatch leading outside, closed with a padlock and with the word "HELP" scratched on the inside of the viewport. Michelle and Emmett discovered that Howard had kidnapped and murdered Brittany, before making an attempt to escape. Emmett is killed by Howard, but Michelle sets the bunker to explode, killing Stambler. But the explosion draws the attention of an alien spaceship that attacks Michelle. She makes a Molotov cocktail and throws it into the maw of the craft which explodes. Michelle drives away in a car and hears on the radio of successful human resistance efforts against the aliens. Michelle decides to head for Houston to aid in the fight. 2028 * The crew of the Cloverfield Station test the particle accelerator in an attempt to unlock limitless renewable energy. However the test goes wrong and they break the fabric of space and time making multiple different dimensions collide together and creating different realities. Gigantic monsters are transported from different dimensions and attack Earth in multiple dimensions in both 2008 and 2028, in another dimension aliens invade Earth in 2016 and the Cloverfield Station itself is sent to a universe where Earth is at war and the laws of physics appear to be different causing many strange, unexplained things to happen. The crew fire the particle accelerator again and return to the dimension they came from, where the two surviving members manage to complete the original mission; however they soon find out this Earth is under attack by giant monsters. See also * Cloverfield Alternate Reality game * Cloverfield References Category:Alternate Reality Game